


That's Not How You Get Pregnant?

by Mystery_Down_Here



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Fluff and Smut, I tried to tag, M/M, NSFW, OOC characters, Oneshot, Smut, Top Levi, minor fluff, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gives Eren a sex-ed lesson and thing's get heated from there, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not How You Get Pregnant?

Eren: "Mn....hah, wai-"

Levi: "I'm not waiting."

Eren: "But, i'm --mn...."

Levi began lifting up Eren's shirt and tracing Eren's stomach with his left hand while the right moved to fondle his nipple.

Levi moved to Eren's neck and began sucking hickies onto his skin, ending each suction with a wet 'pop'.

Eren: "Mnggh-!"

Eren: "Levi! s-ta, i'm pregnant!!"

Levi abruptly stopped all motion at Eren's loud confession.

Levi: "What....?" He said while reversing all actions of fondlement.

Levi and Eren were then left staring at each other in the eyes. Levi attempting to comprehend what just came out of Eren's mouth, and Eren trying to think up an explanation to the man he's been dating for 3 months.

Eren: "I- i'm pregnant, Levi...." Eren looked away from Levi.

Levi: "....You're not pregnant..." Eren quickly faced Levi.

Eren: "I am! i'm sorry but, I am Levi."

Levi: "How could you become pregnant!?"

Eren: "Because, you've kissed me before...." Eren looked at his hands in shame.

Levi: "Eren, you're physically incapable of having a baby."

Eren: "Then tell me why I've been throwing up and eating at weird times, Levi! I asked Armin and even though he laughed for some reason, he said i was in conception, whatever that means!"

Levi: -sigh- "Look, Eren, 1: your friend lied to you. 2: You're in COLLEGE! Eren, you come home at random times and then spend that time being a couch potato eating an ass load of sweet shit instead of the good shit I make for you."

Eren: "Mnngg......" Eren gave a look of disbelief.

Levi: "Look, i'll show you how it works for us okay?"

Eren paid full attention as Levi held up both his hands and stuck his left hands' index and middle finger out while making his index and thumb finger's into a circle on his right hand.

Levi: "This, is me." Levi showed off his left hand representation. "This, is you." He then showed off his right hand representation. "This is what i'm going to do to you." Levi then violently thrusted his finger's into the circle, creating a slight recoil for his right hand.

Levi: "But, ovious---"

Eren: "Oh shit! I just got pregnant!" Eren said while flinching back with a gasp of horror. Levi tried to rub off the frustration on his face.

Levi: " No! Eren, I penetrate you and it feels good! no pregnancies!"

Eren: "But, Levi you--"

Levi: " No! I don't know how in the world you missed every sex-ed class in the history of your schooling but, this is how we have sex! You don't have a womb, eggs, or whatever it takes to conceive a baby, understand!"

Eren: "....Levi..."

Levi: "Has much as a baby coming from you is awesome! you're just incapable of having one, okay?! No more misconceptions for now?! you should go ask that shitty friend of your's for a correct response too."

Eren: ".......sorry....I, didn't know......" Eren turned away and looked down at his hands resting on his lap with a lament expression on his face.

Levi turned away too, realizing he might have gone too far. Sitting in silence inside Levi's dimly lit room, Levi tried to find a way to make up for his harsh explanation.

Levi: "....It's um, fine, Eren..."

Eren: "..............."

Eren gave a sad sigh that came along with a small sniffle. Levi looked at him to make sure he didn't make him cry. Only then, did he see Eren's oceanic eyes look nothing more than relieved, understanding, and happy? Levi was kind of confused but, didn't want to leave things as they were, so putting on his best smile he leaned into Eren's shoulder to catch his attention.

Levi: "Hey, it's not your fault, you didn't know any better and your friend was being an ass with making you worry and become filled with crazy ideas. So...."

Levi paused to think of a good way to apologize. Eren was giving Levi his full attention. Blowing his pride away, Levi narrowed his eyes and tightened his expression to get his point across to his lover.

Levi: "um....so, you know....uh, i'm, um......ugh, i'm sorry, Eren...." Levi had on an apologetic expression as he said this.

Eren laughed adorably with a bright smile that lit his eyes up. He then gave Levi a warm hug, soon pulling away from him, he looked Levi in the eyes.

Eren: "Alright, Levi...........by the way, you suck ass at smiling!" Eren turned away as he covered his mouth to stop himself from dying of laughter.

In that moment Levi truly smiled, it was a small one but, it proved a lot. :)

Eren and Levi composed themselves and sat on the bed, looking around the room, a slow yet steady heat settling in the air.

After a long wait, Eren started to get nervous all over again, thinking about all the events that had occurred before the explanation, he glanced between his hands and Levi's unreadable expression.

Noticing every movement Eren made, Levi smirked. Slowly leaning into Eren, he reached over and held Eren's chin turning it towards himself. Then, tilting his own head he got closer to Eren's face which was wide-eyed and blushing, eyes panicking. Stopping just inches from Eren's lips he put a devilish smile on.

Levi: "Eren~~ I've been thinking, with your little misunderstanding settled, how about we continue what we started earlier?" 

Eren parted his lips a little as he gripped onto Levi's shirt with his left hand and intertwined their fingers with his right hand and Levi's left hand.

Eren: "Levi..." He breathed out eyeing Levi's lips with want, then tightening his lips feeling anxious.

Levi: "Come on babe, how about a smile~~?" Levi purred, rubbing Eren's hand with his thumb to persuade him further.

Eren: "Don't call me that." Eren pouted adorably before smiling sweetly at Levi.

Levi: "That's the cutey I know." Levi said as he closed the distance between them, Eren smiling into the kiss.

Levi slowly pushed Eren down into a Missionary position while heating up their make out session by adding his tongue into the dance. Levi stared into Eren's lust filled eyes before quickly lifting up the hem of Eren's shirt over his head while maintaining the kiss. Then, breaking apart to remove his own shirt, he attacked Eren's neck and once again left a trail of red spots all the way down to his chest stopping at an erect nipple. Levi warmly breathed at the spot, watching Eren's reaction in amusement.

Eren: "Mnh...." Eren squirmed in anticipation underneath Levi. "Levi...." 

Levi chuckled darkly as he slowly licked at the firm area while using his left hand to rub a different kind of erection further down Eren's body.

Eren: "Ahh--!" Eren moaned loudly at the pain and pleasure as Levi played with his nipples and gave little friction to his weeping erection suffocating in his jeans.

After a few licks and sucks at Eren's nipples Levi moved down to focus on Eren's lower body, quickly undoing his button and zipper then pulling all clothing left off of Eren. Levi began kissing the inside of Eren's calf, slowly making his way up to Eren's nether regions, full intent on making his lover beg.

Giving small nips at the inside of Eren's thighs then ghosting over to his hips. Levi stared up at Eren who sat up to get a full view of the show.

Levi: "What would you like?" Levi said while spreading each of Eren's legs apart to gain more access.

Eren weaved his left hand into Levi's hair while trying to cover his deep scarlet blush with his right hand. Looking away from Levi, Eren put up enough courage to make his request.

Eren: "I, I want you t-to umhh--" Levi teasingly blew cold air onto Eren's tip, humming in question as to what made Eren stop speaking.

Eren: "M-make me wet, Levi, clean me up good." Eren said in Heichou language.

Levi licked up Eren's shaft from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around his head a couple times before placing a kiss on the slit leaking pre-cum. The grip on Levi's hair got harder and tighter as Eren's body shuddered under the attention.

Eren: "Aahh...." Eren moaned as Levi continued his blow job.

Levi took Eren into his mouth and began bobbing up and down. By using his right hand to rub Eren's perineum on the underside of Eren's cock, it made him buck his hips upward causing Levi to gag a little.

Eren: "S-sorr- ah!" Eren tried to apologize but, Levi applied force to Eren's hips and thighs to keep them down while picking up his sucking speed. Levi began humming with every bob and suck he did making Eren cry wet moans over and over again.

Eren: "Aaahh.... Levi! I-i think i'm Ah!" Eren Warned Levi in between wet moans and hot gasps for air.

Levi released Eren and started pumping his shaft while Eren removed his hands from Levi's hair and gripped his arm and hand that was rubbing him. Fucking himself through Levi's hand while falling onto his back on top of the bed. Levi tried to reach over to the nightstand that sat next to the bed and grab the lube in the 2nd drawer while pleasuring his boyfriend with his right hand. 

Being successful, he quickly used his teeth to screw off the cap and get a definite good amount onto his hand. Mixing it between his fingers, then rubbing Eren's entrance and entering it with his index finger before Eren could hit his climax. Levi could feel Eren's body began to tighten up and shake as he was about to cum. Taking the chance, Levi added his middle finger and began scissoring Eren's hole open.

Eren: "LE-VI! C-CUMMING-Aaahhh!!!" Levi curled his fingers upwards into Eren's prostate as Eren came hard all over his stomach, a little bit landing onto Levi's left cheek. 

Eren trembled as he rode out his high through Levi's hand that was coated in his white glory. Eren relaxed limply with his arms sprawled out uselessly at his sides. Levi removed his hands from Eren's stretched hole and wiped his hand's off on a towel on top of their nightstand. 

Eren's breath regulated as Levi pulled his jeans and boxers off. Eren watched Levi prepare himself to enter his hole, becoming hard again at the anticipation. Levi pulled out a condom from the 2nd drawer and rolled it over his dying hard on, while picking the lube bottle off the ground and pouring a decent amount onto his erection. Levi then used his hand to spread it around as he scooted Eren back further into the bed. Climbing over Eren into missionary again and lining himself up against Eren's hole.

Eren: "Hold on one second." 

Eren reached up and wrapped his left arm over Levi's neck while taking his right hand and wiping the small amount of cum that landed onto Levi's face, licking it afterwards then joining his left arm atop Levi's neck. Levi stared at Eren before leaning in close to Eren's face and kissing his nose and forehead. 

Levi moved his right arm and held his dick firm at Eren's hole, staring at Eren and drinking in his beloved's stunning face in the moonlit room.

Levi: "Are you ready? Cause I was seriously leaking a river back there....." Levi said attempting to calm his nerves down.

Eren lightly chuckled relaxing and mentally preparing himself for what was about to come next.

Eren: "O-okay, go ahead." 

Eren held his gaze as Levi slowly pushed himself inside of Eren.

Eren: "Nngghhh...." Levi stopped once he was half way in, Eren caught his breath and tried to relax.

Eren:"You can, move. gah!" Levi slowly kept going until the base of his cock was touching skin.

Levi let Eren get comfortable before pulling out half way and thrusting back in.

Eren: "Ah!!" Levi quickly picked up a pace after a few wary thrusts, moving in and out of Eren. The room became filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin, grunts, and moans. 

Eren: "Aah. Anh. Ah!" Eren closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks from the pain and pleasure of Levi moving inside of him.

Levi: "Eren..ng...open, your eyes...agh. I want to see them."

Eren: "Aah, ah, hah." Eren opened his eyes and stared into Levi's dark grey eyes.

Levi kept thrusting into Eren, completely focused on Eren's facial expression's.

A small stream of saliva was flowing from the edge of Eren's mouth. Eren's bangs were brushed back, revealing droplets of sweat and making Eren's oceanic green eyes have a lusty glow to them. Dark, craving eyes, blown wide from the stimulation Levi was creating inside him.

Eren began to speak and Levi took in every movement his lover's swollen red lips made. Separating and coming back together for his simple sentence that made every string of sense inside of Levi, snap apart.

Eren: "Agh....L-levi....Fuck me." 

Levi pulled his dick out until the tip was lightly touching Eren's wanting hole. Levi then pushed Eren's legs up so that his knee's were on each side of his face. Levi readjusted himself before thrusting deep and hard into Eren, making sure to hit his prostate. Eren's eyes dilated at the new found pleasure exploding inside of him.

Eren: "O-Oh! God!!" Eren exclaimed loudly, leaning his head back.

Levi continued to pound into Eren as said person desperately gripped onto Levi's arms.

Eren started losing all senses within himself, from moaning indecently loud, to the wet noises coming from below.

Eren and Levi both began feeling their stomachs tighten, edging closer to their climaxes. Eren was so senseless and filled with pleasure that he started to fuck himself in time with Levi's thrusts.He rubbed his dick against Levi's stomach in the process to create friction for himself as he closed onto his orgasm.

Levi: "Agh...Gh! Eren!" Levi looked up as he focused all attention on his climax slowing his rough poundings down.

Eren: "Levi! Levi! Cumming!! I'm-" Eren gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.

"AAHHH!!!" Both exclaimed as they came, each other's name falling off of their tongues.

*****************************

Levi released Eren's legs and collapsed on top of his chest, Eren's cum spreading in between them. Eren laid completely flat below Levi, both panting heavily as they came down from their sex high.

Resting on the bed together, they regained some strength to move and some sense to clean themselves up. Levi slowly pulled himself out of Eren, attempting not to break the condom filled with his seed. He then got up, quickly tying the condom up and throwing it out into a trash bin nearby. Levi slowly moved to their bathroom to get a wet and dry towel to clean himself and Eren up. Sweat, cum, and all.

Levi returned after wetting one of the small towels in the sink. He walked up to Eren who's eyes were almost closed, barely paying attention to Levi rubbing off his glossy body from the sweat and bits of cum. Afterwards Levi helped Eren get under the warm comforter on their bed, despite his depleting strength.

Levi pulled Eren in close as Eren cuddled into Levi's chest. Levi blew a relaxed sigh of contentment.

Eren: "Uh, Levi...?" He whispered. 

Levi: "Hmmn...?" Levi hummed, eyes closed.

Eren: "I, um, I-uh...." Eren trailed his sentence off as he buried his head into the pillows. His hands covering his face for extra protection.

Eren: "I-I Love you!" Eren rushed out of his mouth, beginning to blush at his statement.

A minute or more passed before Levi turned Eren over and peeled his hands from his face so that they could look at each other.

Levi: "Your appearance is so captivating, so don't hide it from me." Levi gave a small warm smile.

Levi kissed Eren on his forehead while wrapping his arms around him, pulling his face close to his chest. Levi closed his eyes, relaxing.

Levi: "I love you too, sweet dreams"

Levi's breath slowed down as his body became completely lax. Eren also began to get drowzy, smiling into his sleep as he listened to the slow beat of his boyfriend's heart. His warm embrace lulling him into a deep slumber.

Eren: "I, really do love you.....Levi."

**Author's Note:**

> First story, Hope you enjoyed it! Please excuse any spelling errors or sentence mistakes, I tried to check it thoroughly.  
> Like, or comment, all your jazz and thanks for reading!!


End file.
